ennorathfandomcom-20200216-history
Silvanus
Silvanus is one of the most powerful nature gods across all pantheons, ranking similar to Yavanna, though they do not share exactly the same domain. He promotes the growth of woodlands and the creatures that dwell within, but also wishes to nurture the divine races with the resources that nature can provide. Description A very benevolent deity, Silvanus bypasses the Divine Seal through his followers and through areas of the Material Plane and the Feywild that are peaceful, sacred, untouched areas of wild nature, typically high in wild magic as well. These spots seem almost enchanted, and when fully realized can lend travelers or worshipers extra strength or blessings. They also serve as gateways for his druids to travel to and from the Sanctuary. Silvanus teaches that it is the duty of the divine sentient races to care for the world they inhabit, but also that they are allowed to use the resources that nature offers them: * Hunting is permissible in moderation * Livestock must not overgraze * If a tree is cut down, another should be planted elsewhere * Crops are to be planted in rotations so as not to drain the soil * One should not kill an animal simply because one can, or for trophy hunting, or for irrational hatred or fear. Silvanus favors druids, farmers, and other folk who live off the land. He has no clergy (that sort of worship being more Yavanna's domain), but instead prefers the simple prayers of a humble heart. Realm The realm of Silvanus is known as the Woodland Sanctuary, or simply the Sanctuary to his followers. It is a valley in the Beastlands, home to flowing waterfalls and streams that converge on a single lake. From the center of this lake rises an enormous oak tree, hundreds of feet tall, its boughs spreading a full mile wide - this is Iminsul, the Heaven-Tree. Built among its boughs, weaving about its trunk, and with foundations at its roots, lies Hazelhearth, the palace of Silvanus. The valley is protected by mountains and an impassable thorn wall. The Greenfather takes in many creatures, both sentient and beast, and shelters them in the Santuary. His reasoning is that, just as a plant that is doing poorly as a seedling, he can pot them and nurture them, then when the plant is stronger he may transplant them to a better location among their kind. He pays special attention to those he nurtures, wishing them to flower as creatures of good and kindness, with an appreciation for nature. In addition to woodland beasts of all kinds, and a small colony of devoted druids of various races, the Sanctuary is home to treants, dryads, sprites, selkies, and other tamer woodland fey. Worship Druids of Silvanus have traditional prayers that they say, typically in the secret Druidic tongue (though most learn the prayers in Sylvan as well). The prayers typically give thanks to nature or Silvanus for providing, or request Silvanus' blessing. Some are said before a meal, after killing a beast (in self-defense or for food), when stopping to rest during crop work, before setting out on a hunt, at planting and harvesting times, and at the birth of a child or a baby animal. In places where the worship of the Greenfather is more common, farmers have learned some of these prayers and adapted them to their own tongue. Category:Deities